Swedish Junior National Team
| Association = Swedish Ice Hockey Association | Most games = | Top scorer = Markus Näslund (21) | Most points = Peter Forsberg (42) | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = SWEDEN | IIHF Rank = | IIHF max = | IIHF max date = | IIHF min = | IIHF min date = | Team_Colors = | First game = 6 – 4 (Leningrad, Soviet Union; December 27, 1973) | Largest win = 20 – 1 (Gävle, Sweden; December 30, 1992) | Largest loss = 10 – 2 (Manitoba, Canada; December 30, 1974) | World champ2 name = IIHF World U20 Championship | World champ2 apps = 43 | World champ2 first = 1974 | World champ2 best = (1981, 2012) | Record = 148–94–13 }} }} .]] The Swedish men's national under 20 ice hockey team, or Juniorkronorna (Junior Crowns in Swedish) as it is commonly called in Sweden, is the national under-20 ice hockey team in Sweden. The team represents Sweden at the International Ice Hockey Federation's World Junior Hockey Championship, held annually every December and January, and is affectionately known as The Junior Crowns, referencing the men's national team Three Crowns. World Junior Championship record † Includes one win in extra time (in the preliminary round) ^ Includes one loss in extra time (in the preliminary round) * Includes one win in extra time (in the playoff round) + Includes one loss in extra time (in the playoff round) U18 Team | First game = | Largest win = | Largest loss = | World champ2 name = IIHF World U18 Championship | World champ2 apps = 17 | World champ2 first = 1999 | World champ2 best = Silver: 5 - 1999, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2016 }} }} The Sweden men's national under-18 ice hockey team or Småkronorna (Small Crowns in Swedish) is the men's national under-18 ice hockey team of Sweden. The team is controlled by the Swedish Ice Hockey Association, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. The team represents Sweden at the IIHF World U18 Championships. International competitions IIHF European U18/U19 Championships *1967 (unofficial): 3rd place *1968: 3rd place *1969: 2nd place *1970: 3rd place *1971: 2nd place *1972: 1st place *1973: 2nd place *1974: 1st place *1975: 3rd place *1976: 2nd place *1977: 1st place *1978: 3rd place *1979: 4th place *1980: 3rd place *1981: 3rd place *1982: 1st place *1983: 4th place *1984: 3rd place *1985: 1st place *1986: 2nd place *1987: 1st place *1988: 4th place *1989: 4th place *1990: 1st place *1991: 4th place *1992: 2nd place *1993: 1st place *1994: 1st place *1995: 3rd place *1996: 3rd place *1997: 2nd place *1998: 1st place IIHF World U18 Championships *1999: 2nd place *2000: 3rd place *2001: 7th place *2002: 9th place *2003: 5th place *2004: 5th place *2005: 3rd place *2006: 6th place *2007: 3rd place *2008: 4th place *2009: 5th place *2010: 2nd place *2011: 2nd place *2012: 2nd place *2013: 5th place *2014: 4th place *2015: 8th place *2016: 2nd place References External links Swedish men's national junior hockey team all-time statistical leaders - QuantHockey Category:Junior national ice hockey teams